<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A ambush by AleMage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508340">A ambush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleMage/pseuds/AleMage'>AleMage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/M, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Romance, SCP-035 - Freeform, SCP-049 - Freeform, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad and Happy, cracked - Freeform, scp035, scp049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleMage/pseuds/AleMage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>035 and 049 get attacked by the foundation and one suffers heavy wounds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>SCP-035/SCP-049 (SCP Foundation)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A ambush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just another what if scenario, hopefully you'll still enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The skies were clear and the grass fresh and green. Just outside of town, two of the most wanted scp's lay on the ground staring up at the sky. making small talk as they hold hands. giggles between sentences.</p><p>"We have come so far, my love." 049 says. "Yet in the moment like this it feels like the first time we met."</p><p>"How could this moment feel like when we first met? When we first met you were nothing more than a depressed creature seeking freedom." 035 says with laughter.</p><p>"And you were locked behind glass also wanting freedom. But I say first time because in that moment..." 049 unlaces his fingers with 035's hosts and brings himself up. Now looming over 035's face. "I had met my soul mate." Says 049 in a sweet yet calming voice.</p><p>A gentle hum comes from 035 as 049 puts a finger to 035's nose and gently strokes it down the the tip. preforming a boop afterwards. 035 smiling pushes 049's hand away and then brings themselves up to meet with 049.</p><p>"You're a real charmer, you know that? Absolutely sly with your words." says 035 while looking into 049's yellow eyes. Pushing the tip of their upper porcelain lip to kiss the tip of 049's beak.</p><p>049 chuckles,"I learned from the best."</p><p>The two kept eyes on one another when a ring of noise shot out. But before they could react a bullet had struck at 035, causing them to fall to the ground flat. 049's eyes widen in disbelief.  A gasp escaping, trying to regain his breath as two bullets went into his shoulder and side. soon military trucks and vans came up. MTF Soldiers exiting them and circling around 049 and 035.</p><p>"Targets scp035 and scp049 have been successfully ambushed." A soldier chimes into a radio. "Targets now being in process of re containing." 049 in rage tried to lash back in retaliation but was shot a few more times. sending him to his knees bleeding. The soldiers crowd around 035 to closer inspect. "Scp035 appears to be terminated, will take precautions and contain regardless." barks another soldier.</p><p>049 feels a sense of dread from this. "Terminated...!?", 049 speaks with hoarse voice before being put into a Iron collar. "No...No!" he screams as MTF begin dragging him away to a van. Tears falling from his eyes. "Say it ain't so, my love. Tell me you are still here...". As the vans doors almost come to a close. The rumbling sound of whispers come forth. screams following after.</p><p>"Smart of them to plot a ambush that would be out be out of my range of detection...." A gargled voice speaks up. Tendrils piercing through the the soldiers. "But their sniper has shit aiming skills." The soldiers turn to face 035's host as it rises, pointing their guns and firing them off.  035 reacts quickly using on the dead soldiers as a shield, grabbing one the guns off them and shoots back. Putting a good few bullets into them. The last two soldiers writhe in pain as 035 walks up. They plea for their lives as 035 puts a final bullet in each of them. 035 fully opens the doors of the van 049 is in. 049 sighs heavily with relief, glad his love was still with him.</p><p>"Reinforcements will be coming. We need to leave and find a place to lay low.." 035 says. Keeping their hosts head down as they unlock the iron collar.</p><p>“Are you hurt at all?” 049 asks before crawling out of the van.</p><p>"I'm fine...just a scratch.” 035 quickly responds back.</p><p>The two make their escape to the lower level of the town. Hiding where was pretty much the sewers. Not a ideal place, but it would be away from prying eyes. 049 groans from the pain but his attention is more focus on his love rather then his bleeding wounds.</p><p>“Are you sure you're not hurt? ...I’ve never seen you go down like that before. Not to mention you’ve been keeping your head low.” 049 asks.</p><p>“I said it’s just a scratch. I’m fine.” 035 says in a weak tone. “focus more on your wounds. There is nothing you can do for me anyways.”</p><p>"Just let me see, love." 049 tries to reach for 035 to see them better but a hand slaps his away.</p><p>"DON'T TOUCH ME!" 035 shouts turning to face 049 directly.</p><p>049 is taken away by the sight of 035. Half of them completely gone and the rest of their porcelain beauty cracked. Such damage made him speechless and heart broken. And the worst part, He knew this was more then a psychical wound. But surely a mental one for 035.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>